FireFist Naruto
by BattleCharger
Summary: During the Second part of the Chunin Exams, Naruto stumbled upon a chest where he finds Mera Mera No Mi and Ace's Diary with Instructions on how to use it. Naruto be the embodiment of the Will of Fire.   Strong Naruto, Slight Sasu/Saku/Kiba Bashing
1. Chapter 1: Mera Mera No Mi

**BONJOUR! I just posted my newest fic! Wanted to try something like this... I haven't read any Naruto and One Piece xover like this one that would actually last longer and three chapters... but anyways, I'm just using this as an excuse because I cant think of a good fight scene for The 8th Sword of the Mist... *sigh*... troublesome... but anyways, onto some notes**

**(Note 1: Naruto would be strong... not godly strong YET... but he will be powerful... and right now, he is smart... not stupid... he knows the secret off the Kage Bunshin and about the Kyuubi... etc etc...)**

**(Note 2: This will consist of slight Sasuke, Sakura and Kiba Bashing... not too hard but they still get bashed)**

**(Note 3: I dont think there would be any pairings yet... maybe some 'friends with benefits' just for the sake of Lemons... but still... no pairings yet... but your welcome to suggest some)**

**(Note 4: There will some differences with this story and the Naruto/One Piece anime... like the gun or when ace dies... but just go with it please... ow and all Naruto characters are just like cannon... or their 15 years old.. same uniform just different skills... the plot will also follow the same as canon but with my twist!)**

**Anyways, I'm going to say this only once... I dont Own Naruto... or One Piece... or any elements that might appear in this fic unless it is an OC... or maybe some of the plot line... SOME**

**On with the Story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Mera Mera No Mi<strong>

**~ Forest of Death ~ 2nd Part of Chunin Exams ~**

The sound of rustling grass could be heard as several blurs pass the trees. These three blurs could be identified as non-other than Uchiha Sasuke, Konoha's last 'loyal' Uchiha, and probably the nation's most arrogant person, behind him, is his ever so loyal Fan-girl, who is pretty much as useless as a rock on the ocean and last but not least, Konoha's most hated individual, and current Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi No Kitsuen, Uzumaki Naruto. This trio is known as Team 7, under the guidance of Hatake Kakashi, or better known as Copy Ninja Kakashi. They are currently in the 2.5 Km inside of the Forest of Death, making their way towards the Tower that is located right at the centre of the 30 Km (in diameter) Forest, hoping to catch a tired team near the Tower, or on the way there.

A few minutes later, Team 7 stopped in a clearing, the 'leader' of the Team, looked at Naruto before saying "Give me the scroll Dope, if you hold on to it, it will easily be taken by the enemy, it needs to be in the hands of an Elite, an Uchiha, namely... me", the arrogance in his voice could be seen like how you can see Naruto in an orange jumpsuit during the day, right in front of your eyes. Naruto, trying to keep the act of idiocy, complained "No way Teme! I got the scroll and you're not going to-"he didn't get to finish his sentence as Sakura, his 'beloved' Sakura and not so secret crush, bashed him on the head before saying "Baka! Give the scroll to Sasuke-kun! I don't want to fail this exam because of your uselessness!" she stated, of course, being the 'love' drunk idiot that he has acted all his life, he obeyed her and handed the scroll to Sasuke, though reluctantly at first, gotta keep the image.

Once the scroll was handed to him, an unnatural giant gust of wind came upon the trio, Naruto, being the nice guy that he is and the 'pawn' that could easily be replaced, or thought his 'Teammates', pushed them aside, taking on the full brunt of the wind and being flung away a few metres, where he crashed onto a hollow tree and landed on what seemed to be an old chest the size of a small table. Being born into the Uzumaki Clan, Naruto has a healing factor that could rival a Jinchuriki's and being a Jinchuriki himself, it was amplified to be able to heal him, from what could take weeks to heal, quicker than you could "Onomatopoeia" five times. Once he recovered, he took a look around the hollow tree and saw paintings or portraits of battles and structures, with a bookshelf here and there, a comfortable sofa and the big chest that he is currently leaning on. Sensing that nobody is nearby, he dusted himself off and looked around once more, this time, with a calculative eye, something that is thought impossible for NARUTO, to do.

As Naruto carefully scanned the room, he came across the titles of the portraits and some titles of the books on the shelf. Once he's done, he looked behind him where the chest is located and saw a seal that has the words "Treasure" on top of it and "Warning" below it. Sighing to himself, he decided to leave that for later and take a look at the bookshelves and started reading the stories, whilst he summoned clones to check the other stories.

It was two hours later that Naruto has finally finished reading all the books (which had some pictures and illustration) and dispelled his clones, and was at awe at what he has crashed upon, Pirates, Devil Fruits, Under Water Prison, Floating Islands and the lot, everything just seem unreal but, this was history, for he heard some snips and pieces of the stories from Iruka's lecture that has some connection to the ones in this library, He has heard that there is a Clan in the Shinobi Nations that has a flying castle and could fly. He stood there; still, trying to gather his thoughts and process all the things that the clones transferred to him, once he was done, he looked towards the chest that is located at the very back of the circular like room. He slowly walked towards it, cut open his hands and placed it upon the seal, which glowed red for a few seconds before it dimmed down and the locked open with an audible 'CLICK'. Taking a gulp of saliva and a deep breath, Naruto slowly put his hands on the rim of the chest, before he opened it to reveal its content, which is just some more books, that looks like Diary's, some odd clothes that consist of a Hat, Pants, Boots, and from what he have read, a Gun. He also saw an odd looking purple fruit that looks like grapes, only it seem like its melded together and you have to eat it as a whole, it took him a while to realize what it is, and when he did, his eyes shot wide open in surprise and excitement, this was a Devil Fruit, the ones he have read about, he was giddy.

He was about to reach of for the Fruit but he noticed a note at the side of it, thinking that its better safe than sorry, he read the note which said

'To Whoever Finds This Place'

'Whoever you are, you have probably stumbled upon the world's oldest history, the History of the Pirates. In this box, I have left you my Diary and important belongings that I have kept with me. I will entrust you everything that I was into this box, I have left instructions on how to use the Mera Mera No Mi, which is theweird looking Fruit that is near this note, in several books inside, along with instructions on how to use Haki and the Gun. There so many things that I want to say but, my time is running short, so I have one thing left to say, don't misuse the power of the Fruit, and do me proud,'

'My Descendant'

'Portugas D. Ace'

Naruto read and re-read the letter several times, trying to get it into his brains that he is a direct descendant to none other than Portugas D. Ace, he has read about him in several books in the library here, and he could not believe that he is a descendant of him, it was... unreal. Deciding to let that thought out of his mind for now, he picked up the fruit and took a bite, prepared for the bitter taste that the books have mentioned them to be, and nearly spitted it out again, but for his ancestor, he will eat the whole thing, no matter how disgusting. Once he finished, he said to himself "Oh God, that was more disgusting than accidentally kissing that gay Uchiha in class! URGH!"... Yep, it's that bad. Taking a minute to lose the taste from his mouth by continuously using spit to 'wash' his mouth, he finally stood up and took out the Diary of his Ancestor, he read the first few pages and nearly cried at how sad his life was... about how he was hunted for just being born, like him. They have so much in common... Deciding to keep it for later, he took everything out of the box and scatters them in front of him. There are four books in total, two on instructions on how to use the Mera Mera No Mi, one for Haki, and the other for the Gun. There also two pairs of pants that clearly belongs to Ace, or use too, its mine now, though Naruto, same goes for the hat and boots. The gun was also there too, a .357 Magnum Revolver, built right before Ace died.

Deciding to learn how to control the fire before he accidentally burn something important, Naruto took the first book, which is the beginners' book, and read the first few chapters, which consist of training exercise to master the flames. Making several clones, Naruto told them to do the different exercises to help control the flames, while the original took off his clothes and changed into Ace's, cause it seems to fit him better than his current one. Once he put the clothes on, seal like designs began to appear and the pants/hat/boot shrunk to fit his size perfectly. Nodding to himself and looking down to his six packs, he thought that he should get some physical exercise because compared to Ace's twelve packs (I check the picture), his is nothing. Naruto jumped out of the hole that he had created when he entered the hollow tree and landed on the soft grass below; only to jump back again as a giant scaly green tail came upon the spot where he just stood not one second ago. Looking up, Naruto saw what probably could've been the biggest snake he has ever seen... so far. The Snake looked at Naruto with what would seem as a glare, and hissed angrily at him. Naruto being Naruto, looked left and right, seeing no one before he pointed at himself. If the Snake could roll its eyes, it would, but instead just went with hissing and charging at the Blonde.

The Blonde, sighed as this type of things always happen to him, he hasn't even learned the basics yet and now he's about to be eaten by a snake... 'Why me?' He though sadly as he was engulf by the snake as a whole.

Inside the snake, Naruto panicked and squirmed as he was about to be digested by Snake, but as if he was acting on instinct, he took a deep breath before spewing out a large fireball down the stomach of the snake.

Outside, the happy slithering Snake felt a heat in its stomach, before it burped out a plume of black smoke, before the smoke is coming out of its nose, mouth and eyes. Squirming and shrieking in pain, the snake rolled and rolled, trying to put down the fire that is burning inside its stomach, if it is possible. Seconds later, the squirming snake stopped, still as a sleeping baby, before it seemed to be slowly disintegrated into ash from the inside out, mouth open in a silent scream like way. Before anything else could happen, the middle section of the snake seem to glow red for a while before a huge fireball burst through it and crashing into a large tree and scorching it. From the middle section of the snake, out came Naruto, completely fine, not even a drop of saliva in his body, or a piece of burnt meat, even his pants is completely fine, 'Thank God for Fire prove pants' he idly thought.

Looking at the burnt Snake, he was about to cut off some meat from it for dinner, before it puffed in white smoke, and disappeared without a trace, even the pieces of burnt meat is gone. Narrowing his eyes at this discovery, he knew that there are only two people in this Nation that could summon snakes, one is loyal to Konoha while the other is Orochimaru, 'but why would he come to the Chunin exams?' He thought, 'Meh, I'll worry about that when the time comes, right now I need to train my powers and body. Knowing my 'teammates' they would probably leave me behind and just go straight to the tower and knowing the Council, they'd the Uchiha pass even if he didn't make it to the a Tower. *Sigh*, Ow well, might as well get some training before I go there'. With that, Naruto created some more clones to practice the beginners exercise just to finish it quicker, while making one more to read the instructions for the Guns and how to use it. He himself is not going to just laze around, gathering some rocks, he tied them together as a make shift weight and started jogging around the big trees that covers the entire Forest of Death... hence the name.

**~ Four Days Later ~ Final Day of Second Part of the Exams ~**

The Chunin hopefuls are beginning to gather in the main area of the tower, a total of 7 teams, or 21 contestants made it, well... counting Naruto but since he is not here, only 20 Genins made it. The Sandaime looked at the Chunin hopefuls sadly, why? Because he did not see his Grandson, in all but blood, down there, when he first heard about it from Umino Iruka, he did not believe a word he said, he even went down and 'interrogated' the Uchiha himself.

**~ Earlier that Day ~**

Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura arrived at the big entrance of the Tower located in the middle of the Forest, not caring that they are missing a member, or if that member might have died. They both read the plaque that is located in the middle of the far wall in front of them. Deciding that they don't have to wait any longer, they opened the scroll before Sasuke dropped his scroll and so 'hotly' told Sakura to drop her, which formed an 'X' pattern in the floor, followed by a sound of 'Puff' and a large column smoke escaped from the scroll. Once the smoke cleared, there stood Iruka, in all of his Chunin glory; seeing Sasuke and Sakura, he thought that Team 7 made it and said "Congratulations, you guys made it just in time for th-" he stopped mid-speech when he noticed the lack of Orange and Shouting of a certain Blonde "Hey, where's Naruto?" he asked, only to receive a 'sad' look from the both of them. Understanding what it implied, Iruka sighed as he was going to have a hard time explaining this to the Sandaime. "Alright" Iruka continued in a un-enthusiasm way "Go past the door over there where the other contestants that made it past the Forest of Death for further instructions, you guys made it just in time, a few minutes later and you would have been unable to go to the next round" 'Of course, if its dealing with Sasuke, the Council would just assume that the time was broken and let the Uchiha pass' he thought.

With that, Sasuke walked passed Iruka, Sakura following him like the little lap-dog that she is, while Iruka Shunshined to the temporary Office of the Hokage, and told him of what had happened in the entrance. The Sandaime, hearing that his beloved Grandson in all but blood is missing or dead in the forest, sent ANBU's and some Jounins to find him, or his remains; but before he could, his advisors and an old war-hawk, who were eavesdropping on their conversation, stopped Hiruzen's attempt to retrieve his Grandson, saying that it would be a sign of favouritism and should not be a loud to happen when there are other Teams and Jounins from other Countries. Sighing, the Sandaime put the search to a halt, deciding to interrogate the Uchiha for questions, not seeing the hidden smirks that his advisors and Danzo has.

Once the advisors, Koharu and Homura, and Danzo left the Hokage's temporary office, the Hokage went straight to the main arena or gathering place and told the Uchiha to come with him for some questions.

**~ One Interrogation and Chunin Speech Later ~**

Once the Hokage has talked to the Uchiha about Naruto, he decided to let it drop for now and start the preliminaries before the contestants get restless. He was about to call in the big screen for the name match up before the sound of the door opening and the sound of boots made it to his and the others in the room's ears. He was about to send ANBU when they heard a voice coming from the same direction "Oi, am I late? I kinda got lost in the Forest back there" Once the figure went past the big metal red gate that separates the hallway from the arena, they all saw who it is,

A figure wearing navy blue pants that stops just below the knees and a small blue pouch on his thigh; the pants is held up by a tilted brownish-red belt with the letter N on the buckle, and a strange circular object tucked into his pants, with navy blue combat boots and no shirt, showing his six packs and making the girls in the area, young or old, blush, just walked in the arena, looking confused and slightly agitated. The figure is also wearing a strange skeleton like talisman around its neck with red-pearl like necklace. He also has a redish-orange cowboy like hat with a pin of a smiley face on the middle right and a pin of a frowning face on the middle left, attached by another set of red pearl like necklace that ran around the hat.

(Basically Ace's Uniform, without the tattoos... yet)

What was unique about the figure is that he has golden blonde hair that seem to shine like the sun and three odd whisker marks, three on each cheeks, that's when it hit them like a of bricks, that person is none other than Uzumaki Naruto, a changed Uzumaki Naruto, more... badass

Before anyone else could speak, Naruto said "So, who am I fighting?"

* * *

><p>AND DONE! So how do you like the Intro? I know its short but its just the intro... and that's it... The next chapter would be Naruto and Kiba's fight... and also the month long interval between the Chunin Exams... and a bit of Naruto's training.. and if I get enough reviews, Neji and Naruto's battle...<p>

CHEERS FOR READING AND DONT FORGET **REVIEW! ALL AUTHORS LOVES REVIEWS! AND WANT MORE~... **that sounds so wrong

BattleCharger - Eliminate! MWAHAHAHHA


	2. Chapter 2: Prelims

**BONJOUR! THE SECOND CHAPTER OF FIRE-FIST NARUTO IS HERE! HOORAAY! HIGH FIVE?... no? OKAY, ON WITH SOME NOTES!**

**(Note 1: Firstly, I want to apologize for the spelling and grammar mistakes that I have made in the previous chapter... I have tried to find a beta but she hasnt replied to my PM yet sooo... You're just gonna have to stick with this one for now... I am impatient... and I dont like postpone chapters unless it is being edited or something... yeah, hope you forgive me! and by the way, I appreaciate the reviews I get! 15 in just one day! that is awesome.. and there were a couple of critic but hey, I cant take a hit... for now)**

**(Note 2: This is a Strong Naruto fic... not mega strong that he could defeat Orochimaru, but strong enough to at least scorch him... maybe just a singe... But he will be in a few more chapters... or the next.. who knows... and there will be no pairings yet, but there will be some 'friends with benefits' for the sake of lemons... if you want some... if not... well IDK... but it might be a harem with a few girls... no massive one.. maybe like 4 or 5)**

**(Note 3: Umm... for those who are wondering about the revolver thing... hehehe, I kinda put it there because I like it... and the one piece world has robots, lazers and flying ships but they dont have a revolver? CMON! at least I didnt put a Deagle... i like that one better... hehehe)**

**(Note 4: This fic will consist of SLIGHT Sasuke, Sakura and Kiba bashing... and maybe just a bit of 'roughing' up the civilian... dont like it, dont read it and do me and everyone a favor... just shut up! IM FINALLY STANDING UP TO MYSELF! I SHALL NEVER BE TOLD WHAT TO DO EVER AGAIN! (My Mum: ******, go and clean up your room! - Me: Yes mum! *sniff*))**

**P.S. Sorry about the inconvenience of the first email... there was a mistake in the balding of text... i think it was the mashing?... yeah and someone was kind enough to tell me... GOOD ON YA MATE! (Yes Ace6151.. i'm talking bout you!)... why do this keep on happening? Geez... its sooo annoying! anyways, I've corrected the mash thing and yea... **

**Anyways, on with the story... and I want to apologies in advance if you find things a bit... weird, silly or... idk something.. yeah... **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Prelims<strong>

**~ Previously ~**

What was unique about the figure is that he has golden blonde hair that seem to shine like the sun and three odd whisker marks, three on each cheeks, that's when it hit them like a of bricks, that person is none other than Uzumaki Naruto, a changed Uzumaki Naruto, more... badass

Before anyone else could speak, Naruto said "So, who am I fighting?"

**~ Present ~**

Everybody just stood there, gaping at the new appearance that the blonde is wearing after five days inside the Forest of Death, all girls in the area are blushing while some girls are openly drooling at his appearance while thinking 'That's what he's hiding under that orange Jumpsuit?'.

Before anyone could say anything about him, the Sandaime blurred from his spot only to be found hugging Naruto in a Grandfatherly kind of way, Naruto, taken by shock and surprise at how open the Sandaime is, didn't have time hug him back as he pulled away and took a step back to observe the blondes new appearance. The Sandaime raised his arm once more and Naruto, thinking that it was another hug, lifted his arms; only to have it hold his throbbing head as the Sandaime hit him with enough force to send a regular Chunin skidding a few feet. Before Naruto could complain, the Sandaime said "You stupid fool! Did you know how worried I was? I thought you died the first day you entered the Forest! When I heard the news that you didn't make it to the Tower this morning I thought I was going to have a heart attack! But now you appear here like nothing happened!" he end the heartfelt monologue with a sad voice as he hugged his Grandson, in all but blood, gently "Don't ever do that again" he finished gently.

Naruto, surprised at the outburst and the fact that he felt the pain of his throbbing head, 'Must be the 'Fist of Love' that I've read about in the books and Ace-Ojii's diary... Luffy-Ojii use to say how Nami-Baa-chan use to hit him... and he's made out of rubber', he idly thought. Returning the hug the Sandaime is giving him a soft smile while saying, in a tone that surprised everyone who knew Naruto "Gomenasai Jii-san, I didn't mean to make you worry... besides, there a lot of good coming out of my 'disappearance'..." the Sandaime gave Naruto a questioning look and Naruto, answering the unasked question, said "I'll tell you the complete details after the Exam... but I'll show you what I mean when I fight" he grinned at the thought of fighting someone.

The Sandaime, accepting the answer, let go of him and Shunshined towards the area where the Jounin Senseis are located, which is pretty much the front of the Arena, whilst Naruto made his way towards his 'Teammates', who are gawking at him since they thought he died... or Sakura did, Sasuke could care less about a clan-less dead last. Once he arrived, he ignored them and just stood there, also trying to ignore the hungry looks the female in the area are giving him; though he wasn't sure why.

Seeing that everyone is quiet, the Sandaime cleared his throat before continuing where he left of in the last chapter *Ahem* "Now, we are going to begin the match for the preliminaries, are there anyone who would like to quit now while it's early?" There was a raised hand to that questioned, that belonged to none other than Yakushi Kabuto. "Hmm, Hayate, who is that young man?" the Sandaime questioned a sickly looking Jounin who happens to be the Preliminaries Instructor.

Hayate searched through the list that he has of the Genins that passed the second part of the Exam and stopped when he looked at the picture of Kabuto "He *cough* is Yakushi Kabuto, Genin for three and a half years and is part of team 2. He seems suspicious" he whispered the last part so that only the Sandaime could hear. The Hokage nodded at the information and said "You may go Kabuto-san, good luck in the next Chunin Exams" the Sandaime said to Kabuto, to which he received a nod and a polite bow, what nobody noticed is that the Sandaime had discretely made hand signs to the hidden ANBU in the arena, where he told them to follow Kabuto and capture him if he does something out of the ordinary, in Ninjas point of view kind of way.

The Sandaime was about to continue with the Prelims but was halted by Hayate himself "Excuse me Sandaime-sama, *cough* not to be rude or anything but, if you would allow me to continue for you, it would be much appreciated, it is my part of the exams after all" he said

"Very well, you may continue" replied the Sandaime

The Jounin saluted before he walked in front of the Sandaime and addressed the competitors "All right, since there are an *cough* even number of candidates here, this exam will be a one on one battle between different teams. Please *cough cough* bring your attention to the big screen that will magically appear on top of the statue of the Shodaime's Hokage hand making a Tora seal" Hayate said, and just like he said, a big screen appeared, though not as magically as they expected, it just appeared when the wall 'opened' and the screen just whizzed out.

There was a silence for a second before the screen flashed and random names appeared in yellow LED lights. Once it stopped, Hayate called out the names "Will Sasuke Uchiha and *cough* Akado Yoroi remain in the arena while the rest *cough cough*and the Jounin Senseis head towards the upper level. I set up the ground rules for this, *cough* 1. You are allowed to kill, maim or even cut a limb of your opponent. 2. If one of the competitors is unable to battle, I will call the match. 3. I will intervene in the match when I see fit so don't go overboard *cough* please." With that, the other Genins went to the upper level balcony which is located at the left and right side of the arena, where the Jounin Senseis are there to great their team.

**~ Up at the Balcony ~ With Team 7 ~**

Naruto and Sakura made it to the top of the balcony, where Sakura took uncomfortable looks towards Naruto, his body to be specific. 'Oh My God! Is that really Naruto? He's, He's... an ADONIS!' before that disturbing thought made by the howler monkey could go any further, hi- her inner mind said '**Cha !****I ****bet ****their ****all ****FAKE! ****Sasuke-kuns ****must ****have ****twelve ****packs ****if ****this ****sore ****loser ****has ****a ****six! ****Sasuke-kun ****is ****much ****hotter! ****CHA!****'** 'You're right' Outer Sakura agreed with her inner self. Once they arrived at the balcony, they saw Kakashi there, not reading his perverted orange book. 'Probably because he's worried about Sasuke' Naruto bitterly thought.

Once they arrive, Kakashi asked the question in everybody's minds "Naruto, what happened? Where's the orange Jumpsuit? Or the Happy-Go-Lucky attitude?... you're... calm" Kakashi said... a bit awkwardly at the end because he's not used to seeing the hyperactive blonde being so calm about... anything. All he got for a reply was a blank look and a "I got my secrets, Kakashi" to which Kakashi was not happy about that reply and said "Now listen here GENIN" emphasizing the 'Genin' remark "You are my student and as such I should get res-" he stopped when he noticed that Naruto is... sleeping "DONT SLEEP WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU!" Kakashi screamed, which gained the attention of others in the area, as they were now looking at Naruto, who has woken up in a startle before Naruto said "Huh, Urgh... what? Did you say something?" resulting in Kakashi's face fault due to having his own excuse against himself, and caused Gai and Lee to scream "GAAH! MY ETERNAL RIVAL! YOU HAVE PASSED ON YOUR HIPNESS TOWARDS YOUR STUDENT; JUST AS I HAVE PASSED MY FLAMES OF YOUTH TOWARDS MY ADORABLE LEE!" Screamed Gai, as Lee screamed "YOSH! I SHALL NAME THEE! UZUMAKI NARUTO! MY ETERNAL RIVAL! LET US BOTH BASK IN THE ETERNAL FLAMES OF YOUTH MY ETERNAL RIVAL!" Only to realize that Naruto has fallen asleep, yet again, at some point during the commotion; which caused them to scream at the Hip attitude that Naruto is currently showing. Everybody in the arena who are not familiar with Gai's and Lee's antics, thought that they were Nut-Jobs and should be left alone or get dragged into... that, while other who does sweat dropped, mostly at Naruto, for being able to sleep at such a situation.

Gai and Lee were about to go on a rant of various bone-breaking exercises that seem impossible to accomplish, but was cut off by the coughing fit of Gekko Hayate, as he looked at them with a lazy, sick look and said "Umm... not that I want to interrupt or anything but, *cough cough* the Prelims are beginning and you distracting the competitors". Which he received a "Gomenasai" from both Gai and Lee as they bowed their heads in an animated kind of way.

Once that was settled, Hayate said "Alright, now that that's settled, let's begin the match, *cough* HAJIME" he screamed as he moved his right hand in a vertical cut like motion, as if he's cutting a rope with his hands. Once the competitors on the arena heard the 'Go', they rushed at each other with Kunais in their hands and clashed in the middle, though Yoroi's right hand seem to glow an eerie blue, before he grabbed the Uchiha's head and said "Well, getting past your defence is easier than I thought. Hehehe, a few more seconds and everything would be over".

While Yoroi was grabbing the Uchiha in the head, said Uchiha was thinking 'Grrh... My strength, something's happening, this all started when he touched-"his train of thoughts ended when realization came upon his face like a ton of brick 'He's draining my chakra'. Once the Uchiha figured this out, he gave a hard kick towards Yoroi's gut, which made Yoroi let go of the Uchiha, who skidded a few feet back and stopped in a crouch. The Uchiha then thought 'I can't get close to him without getting my chakras drained, and I can't use any jutsu or the seal would react, what should I do?' he questioned himself, before an idea came into his mind. With that, the Uchiha rushed towards the charging Yoroi and kicked him under the chin, using the move he copied from Lee during his (Sasuke's) beat down, and launched Yoroi into the air; where Sasuke appeared behind him in a blur and delivered several strong kicks, and ended with a heel drop right at the middle of his stomach as he cried 'Lion's Barrage'. After which the seal on his neck reacted to the usage of miniscule amount of chakra and physical movement, since it's still brand new and hasn't adjusted yet to its new 'body'.

**~ Up at the Balcony ~**

Gai and Lee had solemn looks that the Uchiha has used something that took Lee months of brutal training and hard work to accomplish, only for it to go down the drain as the Uchiha manage to copy it and perform it flawlessly at his first try, that eye of his is really a kill joy.

Naruto, who has woken up during some point of the match, has a deep frown adorning his whiskered face as he observed his 'Teammate' took some ones hard work and shoved it up their ass while continuously grinning and have an 'in your face' look glued to his face. "Well that's pretty much predictable, copying some ones work and using it as his own, somebody should do something about this" he said, gaining the attention of his Sensei, Gai and Lee, as they never thought he would make such a comment about his 'rival' and 'teammate'. But in Gai's and Lee's case, they never thought that the blonde would care of such trivial things; they barely knew each other. Gai was the first to reply as he said "I thank you for your concern towards my cute Lee, but there is nothing we could do, and even if we did, the Civilian Council will just let the Uchiha go and probably force others to show their Jutsu so that he could copy it" he finished solemnly, Lee, feeling that he should say something, said "It's okay my Eternal Rival, He may have copied something that took me months of work but that should not put me down! I shall train harder until I SURPASS YOU NARUTO-KUN!" he finished with the good guy pose, as Naruto started blankly at him and asked "Eternal Rival? What are you talking about?" causing those who were listening to face fault and Lee to scream "YOSH! YOUR HIP ATTITUDE MIGHT BE STRONGER THAN EVER NARUTO-KUN! BUT WORRY NOT, I SHALL USE THE POWER OF YOUTH TO BANISH THOSE HIPNESS AND BRING ONE MORE CANDIDATE TO THE BROTHERHOOD OF YOUTH!" followed by "SUCH A NOBLE CAUSE MY CUTE PUPIL! AND DONT WORRY! I SHALL HELP YOU ACCOMPLISH THIS GOAL AND BRING KAKASHI TO THE BROTHERHOOD TOO! I AM SO PROUD OF YOU! LEE!" screamed Gai

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE"

"GAI-SENSEI"

"LEE"

At which the teacher and student began to cuddle up after the second 'LEE', causing the spectators to watch the horror of seeing two men wearing skin tight green spandex, under the sunset in the beach. Naruto, who was the closest to the duo, could only look with wide eyes at such a daring, intimate and... disturbing display in front of him. Still having his eyes glued to the monstrosities that is the hugging duo on the unbreakable Genjutsu, he spoke in a calm whisper, though that does not hide his new fear of spandex's and Genjutsu, to Kakashi "I'm Scared". To which Kakashi just replied "I know, but it's better than being a part of it". Naruto turned his frozen body to around in a 180 angle and stared blankly at his 'sensei' and mentor; giving him a silent question to which Kakashi replied "I lost one of our weekly competitions"

**~ Back at the Arena ~**

Escaping that terrible scene, we find Sasuke giving an arrogant smirk towards his down opponent and was about to finish him off when Hayate, declared him the winner, already knowing what the Uchiha intended to do. Giving a frustrated and annoyed sigh, Sasuke walked towards the Balcony where his team is located, all the while holding his throbbing neck as it pulsed in pain every few seconds or so. When he arrived at the balcony, he was greeted by his ever loyal fan-girl and 'teammate' Sakura, as Ino was too busy ogling Naruto's body to pay attention to anything, having a few drools and dreamy sigh escape her lips every now and then. Once Sasuke pried the fan-girl of off him, he made his way to his Sensei too demand more training after the Exams are over only to see his other 'teammate' as still as a statue with his Sensei in the same condition, looking at a pair of spandex wearing men, hugging each other, with a Genjutsu of sorts that shows the Sun setting in the beach. Using all of his mental and physical will power to not join the hugging, the Uchiha settled to leaning against the wall and brooded, of course nobody noticed the subtle glances that he gave Gai and Lee ever so often, or that's what he thinks.

**~ Other Fights Remain as Canon ~**

**~ Uzumaki Naruto vs Inuzuka Kiba ~**

"Will Uzumaki Naruto and Inuzuka Kiba please come down to the arena" called out Hayate, who surprisingly didn't cough that time

"Umm Proctor" Naruto said "You got my name wrong" which gained the attention of those who knew him, 'since when did he changed his name?' were the questions that ran through their heads. While the Sandaime was panicking, thinking that Naruto must have figured out his father's name due to the change in appearance and attitude, the more observant Jounins could see the small drop of sweat coming from the Sandaime's forehead; they narrowed their eyes on the Sandaime, he must be hiding something, they thought.

"Ohh? Sorry *cough* could you tell me you real name please? Or the name you *cough cough* prefer" asked Hayate. Naruto jumped down and walked towards Hayate, once he was near him, he leaned in and whispered to his ears, gaining a nod from Hayate as he brought his wrist towards his mouth and spoke something into the hidden speaker. The names on the screen blurred before it revealed another name 'Portgas D Naruto', which caused the Sandaime to breathe a sigh of relieve before he realized that the name sounds kind of... familiar. The Jounins and others in the room were confused about the name but rather not think about it, concluding that this must be one of Naruto's pranks, only to notice the serious face that adorned Naruto's face and the lack of laughing coming out of his mouth; this brought up more questions about the now mysterious blonde.

Kiba, getting out of his confused expression and ignoring the question that he has lurking at the back of his mind, said "Yeah! We got an easy one Akamaru!" he said to his small dog that gave him a small 'Bark' "Heh, it feels like we already won doesn't it Akamaru?" continued Kiba as he jumped towards the arena, the opposite side of Naruto, who doesn't seem miffed by the jab at his supposed 'skills', which irked others to whole other level since Naruto was known for being a hot-head and scream at his enemies.

Once the competitors were in position, Hayate said "Hajime" and moved out of the way because he has a feeling that this match would be a bit... messy. Once the 'Go' was heard, Kiba used this chance to use the new tactic that Kurenai-sensei has taught him, the act of provocation. "Heh, why don't you give up dope? There is no way you could defeat me!" which still earned him no reaction from the cowboy hat wearing blonde. Trying to keep up the tactic, Kiba said "You know, I feel bad for you, so I'll do you a favour and end this all with one punch" arrogance clear in his voice. There was still no reaction coming from the Blonde, which seem to further agitate Kiba as he shouted "GRR! Answer ME YOU DOPE!" still no reaction. Deciding that enough is enough, Kiba growl a feral growl before he charged towards Naruto in rage.

**~ In the Balcony ~**

Kurenai looked at Kakashi with a triumphant smirk and said "I'm very sorry Kakashi, but your student won't be a match against Kiba, I guess Sasuke is the only one that is going to the final round" though inwardly, Kurenai could not help shake her head in embarrassment as her students was using his own tactic against himself... how could that happen? She thought. 'Maybe I should've thought him patience instead of something like this'

Kakashi just looked at her, taking his eyes off from his book for a few seconds before saying "You know, I wouldn't underestimate Naruto if I were you, He is full of surprises"

**~ Back at the Arena ~**

Kiba was just within a few feet away from the blonde and was about to strike the ever still figure, only to stop as the door to the stadium opened to reveal another Naruto, holding a piece of cooked meat on his right hand while he was sucking on a cup of what seemed to be soda on his left hand. Due to the opening of the door, the wind from the outside rushed in and blew the few strands of hair left from the fan-girls pathetic fight (Ino and Sakura's Fight), which also 'blew' the Naruto that is in the Arena, which indicates that it was a card board cut out of him in that same pose. Everybody in the arena just stared at the fallen cardboard cut out with a stare that could not be describe, since no one realized it until it fell... they then turned they heads towards the Naruto at the gate, who was happily chewing on the meat. Feeling eyes upon him, Naruto looked up to see everyone giving him blank stares and said "What? I'm hungry"

**~ Back at the Balcony ~**

Kakashi gave Kurenai THE look and said "What did I tell ya? Full of surprises..." No words were spoken by the Jounins

**~ With Naruto ~ after he finished his Snack ~**

"Uhh..." Hayate started "I don't know what to say now... *cough cough* HAJIME!" he finally said after an awkward second.

Kiba, deciding that since the last 'Naruto' didn't hear his jab, decided to start again "Heh, Why don't you just give u-" He was interrupted by Naruto saying "Yeah, yeah, look, tell that to someone who cares cause frankly... I don't, so let's just get this over with, there's a nice big bowl of Ramen with extra Meat! At Ichirakus' with my name on it"

Growling at being interrupted, Kiba decided to use his 'trump' card to agitate the Blonde "Hmph, you act like you're going to win against me! Must I remind you that you're the dead last? Dead last! HAH! The dead last wants to be Hokage when he can't even pass the academy without being pitied upon! What a joke! Maybe I should be Hokage!" stated Kiba, with arrogance that could be rivalled with the Uchiha. Nobody saw the Sandaime widen his eyes to epic proportions as he knew where this is going to go, since it has happened once before, and it will not be pretty, at all.

The Jounins in the area, who understood the meaning of a dream, grew wide eyes at what Kiba has just said, especially those who understood Naruto, to a point, and sympathize him. Some Genins also had a look of surprise at how blunt the Mutt was at crushing his dream and embarrassing him. Some grew disgusted at such a cruel jab, it was okay to agitate the opponent but taking it that far, the Mutt is about to take one hell of a beating!

Kiba, feeling confident that he manage to anger Naruto, since he saw Naruto lower his head; the bangs of his hair and the shadow of his hat covered his eyes, decided to make another jab but stopped when Akamaru whimpered, as if he was afraid, like the time when they nearly encountered the Sand-Nin. He looked down to the now visibly shaking Akamaru, as he slowly back up, one step at a time. Kiba then felt an increase in the air temperature; he was sweating like a dog now, pun intended, so was everybody else in the area. They traced the source of the heat and it all brought to Naruto, who still had his head low. Some pitied him, having his dreams mocked at like that, and having someone else say that they were going to be Hokage just to 'shove it up their face'; they would've continued to pity him if the right side of his body wasn't on fire... wait what? And true to their eyes, the right side of Naruto's body is on fire, just a small flick of fire here and there, ever so often turning blue, The Hokage was about to call the medic and put out the fire, thinking that it was a Jutsu went wrong, only to hear Naruto's voice "What? You think that being Hokage is a joke? You think that ANYONE could be Hokage? Look, I don't care if you make fun of me, my skills, or even punch me a few times 'not that he could' but there is one thing that you should never, EVER, DO!" He raised his voice at the last few words; Naruto slowly raised his head, to show glowing red eyes that seem to burn with the Fire of a Ranging Inferno! "NEVER MAKE FUN OF MY DREAM" He all but screamed at Kiba's face as the flames exploded into bigger flames, increasing the heat in the area that it almost felt like they were in Suna, almost, and burning the walls behind him. The flames gathered to his right hand, making it look like a Fist of Fire, and it was so intense and condensed that it could called a miniature sun. The blonde looked at Kiba and then charged at him, dragging his right hand into the ground as he does, which caused it to melt and crack. Naruto gave a frustrated scream as he is within a few feet from Kiba.

Meanwhile, Kiba is now sweating, not just from the heat, but also from nervousness, his companion Akamaru has fled when Naruto 'exploded' and he was now rooted on the spot, unable to move a muscle, as he saw Naruto covering the distance between them in only a second or two. He closed his eyes and await the pain but it never came, he opened his eyes to see the flaming fist just an inch from his nose; he let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding, so did the Konoha Jounins as they thought Naruto was about to kill a fellow Leaf-Nin. He looked questionably at Naruto, who saw his questioning look and said "You're not worth killing, and if I kill you, I'll be a bad example to other countries and the younger Generation" Kiba was about to cheer that we wasn't going to die but stopped when he heard the next lines "But that doesn't mean I'll forgive you and let you off that easily" He looked back towards Naruto, only to see a regular fist flying towards his face, hitting him in the nose and breaking it in the process. Kiba flew a couple of metres before his back was introduced to the hard stone floor. He rolled to a stop and was about to get up, if Naruto hasn't jumped high up in the air and landed on his stomach, which he gave a cry of pain and a spray of blood. Naruto lifted Kiba by the collar of his hoodie and slammed him into the wall in the opposite side, which made a decent side crater.

Taking a deep breath, Naruto thought 'Let's just hope I don't over power this and burn him to a crisp, don't want any trouble in the foreseeable future'; He then breath out a plume of black with some some red 'lights' that looks like floating, small and light pieces burnt charcoal, taking another deep breath, Naruto took a horse stance and 'punched' the air, they were about to sweat drop at such an act but were surprised that a stream line of fire launched itself towards Kiba, burning his upper body and giving him 2 degree burns. Once Naruto was done, he took another deep breath to calm himself down and began walking towards the front door but not before saying "Jiji, I'll see you in the office later, and take my number for me please, I'm not in the mood"; not waiting for a reply, Naruto just left the stunt crowd of Ninja, 'how could the Dead Last get so good in five days? Or was he never the Dead Last?' were their thoughts of the Konoha Ninjas

"Shousha, Portgas D Naruto"

* * *

><p>And DONE! Another chapter after another day... XD... I know some might be disappointed in the fight scene but c'mon! its just the prelims... you dont show your secrets during the prelims... in the finals... thats when it all begins.. MWAHAHAHHA<p>

Anyways, IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS, SUGGESTIONS, COMPLIMENTS OR CRITICISM, FEEL FREE TO **REVIEW!** JUST DONT BASH ME AND TRY TO PUT ANY CRITICISM AS NICE AS YOU CAN XDDD... I may be able to take a hit but I'm still fragile... a fragile lonely boy... *sniff sniff*...

Anyways, till next time

BattleCharger - ... I'm running out of exit line... NOOOOOO!


	3. Chapter 3: Explanations and Training

**BONJOUR! I AM PRESENTING YOU ANOTHER CHAPTER OF FIRE-FIST NARUTO! HIGH FIVE?... no?... OKAY! ONTO SOME NOTES!**

**(Note 1: I would like to thank to all that have reviewed and added this fic to their alert/fave etc.. I really appreciate it... ow, and check out my profile for some stories that I am planning to write in the foreseeable future... if i have the time...)**

**(Note 2: You guys would be a bit disappointed in this chapter cause there is no fight scene... but there is some 'fluff' later near the end... I always try and make the readers happy XD)**

**(Note 3:... umm... Is there anyone that's interested in being my Beta?... kinda got some complaints and stuff...)**

**Anyways, on with the Story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Explanations and Training<strong>

**~ Previously ~**

Taking a deep breath, Naruto thought 'Let's just hope I don't over power this and burn him to a crisp, don't want any trouble in the foreseeable future'; He then breath out a plume of black with some some red 'lights' that looks like floating, small and light pieces burnt charcoal, taking another deep breath, Naruto took a horse stance and 'punched' the air, they were about to sweat drop at such an act but were surprised that a stream line of fire launched itself towards Kiba, burning his upper body and giving him 2 degree burns. Once Naruto was done, he took another deep breath to calm himself down and began walking towards the front door but not before saying "Jiji, I'll see you in the office later, and take my number for me please, I'm not in the mood"; not waiting for a reply, Naruto just left the stunt crowd of Ninja, 'how could the Dead Last get so good in five days? Or was he never the Dead Last?' were their thoughts of the Konoha Ninjas

"Shousha, Portgas D Naruto"

**~ Present ~**

The surviving Teams and Jounin Senseis were silent, not one of them were moving, or blinking for that matter, why? Because the so called Dead Last just defeated one of the most promising Genin in the Leaf with ease, not to mention that the Flames that was dancing around his body, and he somehow performed a fire based Jutsu without saying the words or performing hand seals; just taking a deep breath and 'BAM', fire comes out of his extended fist. Once a minute passed, the Medic-Nins got over their shock and rushed over to the badly beaten and burnt Kiba, they slowly pried his melted jacket of the wall, which is the reason why Kiba is stuck to it in the first place, and gently put him down as to not cause any more injuries to his already 'broken' body.

Once the Medic-Nin put Kiba on the stretcher, they hurried to the ER where they could properly treat the 2nd degree burn that he received from the enraged muscular and definitely powerful blond. As the Medic left, all eyes were now on Kakashi, who was now looking uncomfortable at all the stares he is receiving. Deciding that he has enough of the looks, he asked "What? Is there something on my face? I'm pretty sure I have my face mask on..." he mumbled the last part, mostly to himself at the last part

Clearing her throat, Kurenai asked the question "Well" she started "Your student, which I should remind you, IS the Dead Last, and he just knocked MY student around like a ragdoll and suddenly has an ungodly control over the fire element, judging from the way he summoned them, did that technique without calling its name AND doing hand signs and burning my student in the process; though I would have done the same to my student if he made fun of my dream like" she said as an afterthought, before she continued with the questions in everybody's mind "What did you teach him?" she questioned with curiosity

Kakashi was nervous on how to answer the question without making them suspicious but sighed inside of his mind, might as well tell the truth and hope they didn't notice, he thought before saying "Nothing, nothing at all". The Sandaime narrowed his eyes at the innuendo of that statement and decided to ask Naruto later when he arrives at the Hokage Tower, the other Jounin though has suspicion but thought of it as Kakashi keeping secrets from other Jounins, especially from those not part of the Village Hidden in the Leave. Now though, it was the Sandaime's turn to get the attention, as there are no more battles left for the prelims; The Sandaime cleared his throat and nodded to Anko, who has stopped drooling at the body of the Blonde the moment he left the arena, as she spoke up "Alright maggots! For those who have won their matches, stay where you are and I'll come to you with this box. Inside, you will find a slip of paper with a number on it; that will be the number of your roll during the Final Chunin Exam that will be held in one months' time" and just as she said, she came to all the winners and they took their numbers. Once all the competitors that would be going to the next round have taken their numbers Anko said "State your name and the number that you got from the box"

"Kinuta Dosu, I got 8"

"Sabaku No Temari, I have 7"

"Sabaku No Kankuro, got 5"

"Sabaku No Gaara, 3"

"Neji Hyuuga, 2"

*Sigh*"Troublesome, Nara Shikamaru, got troublesome 9"

"Aburame Shino, 6"

"Uchiha Sasuke, 4"

The Sandaime nodded and then said "Then that means Naruto-kun got 1" getting a nod from Anko as she drew out the match arrangements on a piece of paper before handing it to the Sandaime "Thank You Anko-chan, Alright, the match arrangements for the Final Exam will be:

Match 1: Uz- Portgas D Naruto vs Hyuuga Neji

Match 2: Sabaku No Gaara vs Uchiha Sasuke

Match 3: Sabaku No Kankurou vs Aburame Shino

Match 4: Nara Shikamaru vs Kinuta Dosu

Match 5: Winner of Match 4 vs Sabaku No Temari"

Neji and Sasuke smirked, thinking that they will be having an easy match for the prelims, while the others just tensed and looked at their enemy/enemies with a calculative eye.

"Now that you have heard the arrangements for the Final Exam, you are expected to be in the Chunin Arena within one month, we are giving you the month to prepare for the Exam and hone your skills to the top. Since this is a tournament, there would only be one winner but that does not mean that he is the only one that would be Chunin, sometimes the winner doesn't even become Chunin; it's only for those who show the skill, strength and intellect of a Chunin would be promoted. Hope that answers your unasked question Shikamaru-kun" stated the Sandaime, getting a surprised look from said person as he had his hand up before he nodded and the Sandaime continued "there will be many Nobles and Daimyo's attending the Finals so make it as interesting and exciting as you can, and Good Luck" with that said, the Sandaime dismissed the Genins and Jounins as Shunshined to his office, where he found Naruto relaxing in his chair with a whole bunch of meat and ramen spread across his desk.

The Sandaime looked at his now messy office and wonder how did he manage to get here and cause something like this in a span of a few minutes, before shrugging his shoulders as this was Naruto he was talking about, anything is possible for the little guy. Clearing his throat and gaining the attention of Naruto, who was halfway from biting a piece of meat and looked up only to see the Sandaime giving him a blank look. Chuckling nervously, Naruto answered the unasked question "Well... I kinda got here early and there was nothing to do... and I was hungry so I told your secretary to order these for me under your name" he said, a little nervous at the gaze the Sandaime was giving him, before Naruto took a fairly large drum stick and handing it to his Grandfather figure, who slowly took the chicken in a robotic manner and began eating it as he made his way to HIS chair and shoved Naruto to the guest chair in front of his desk. Naruto sat at the chair silently and watched as his Grandfather ate his ordered meal while still staring at Naruto. There was an awkward silence between them before the Sandaime spoke "Now that that's out of the way, we can get on to business" he said in a tone leaving no argument, which also caused Naruto to turn serious at the tone.

"Tell me" Hiruzen began "What happened in the Forest of Death?"

Sighing, Naruto took a moment to get comfortable at the chair he was sitting on before saying "Well, the first day that I was there, me and my 'Team' got hit by a powerful gust of Wind, and me being the gentlemen that I am" this is where the ANBU's hidden in the office and Sandaime 'coughed', with Naruto, ignoring the Jab at his personality, continuing what he was saying "I pushed them out of the way before I was hit with the full brunt of the Jutsu and was launch a few metres back before I hit a tree, which turned out to be hollow, so I just smashed through it and landed inside" Naruto would have continued with his story if the door to the Sandaime's office wasn't forcefully opened to reveal a sweating and panting Uchiha, with Kakashi, Sakura and the Sandaime advisors behind him. Sasuke was looking at Naruto with anger in his eyes and probably wishing he has 'Laser Eyes' so that he could burn the 'dopes' head and get his power of fire; but we all know that's not going to happen.

The ANBU in the room was about to intercept the Uchiha but a quiet but clear "Dope" coming out of the fag's mouth stopped them, as they are interested on what is going to happen, and see no harm done to the Hokage. When Sasuke said those words, everyone, except for the Uchiha supporters, could hear the anger dripping out of his mouth like a slobbering dog; Naruto turned around when his 'name' was called and looked at the Uchiha while saying "You know, I'm pretty sure people have invented the word and action called 'knocking'" he said in a matter of fact tone, which caused the ANBU, Kakashi and Hiruzen to silently chuckle, and further aggravate the Uchiha even further.

"Shut Up" the Uchiha said "I don't know what you did in the tournament, but I want it, I want that 'Fire Power' and I want it now; and you are going to give it to me, an Uchiha like me deserves it more tha-... DONT SLEEP ON ME DOPE!" screamed the Uchiha and true to his words, Naruto was fast sleep with a teddy that the Sandaime animatedly gave him when he saw the droopy eyes of Naruto. The smart ones in the office now understand what is wrong with Naruto, he seem to fall asleep during times that other are trying to 'show off' or say something epic... or just demand something from him. The Uchiha, in anger, rushed to Naruto, grabbing his shoulders and shaking him awake, which worked though laughter followed by due to the words that Naruto said "AHH, wha-a-at-t-t?-? co-o-ul-d yo-u-u st-op SHAKINGME!" screamed the blonde at the end, once the Uchiha let go of his shoulders, Naruto continued "Geez, I know you like men but c'mon! At least let me get laid by a girl first before you get all your dirty hands on me" that was it, the ANBU, Sandaime and Kakashi couldn't hold in their laughter's anymore as they could now be found rolling in the ground in a dignified manner.

Sasuke seem to have invented a new colour of red, as he was now blushing up a storm at what Naruto has implied and was slowly letting go of him, keyword: slowly, as the Uchiha fag loved the feeling of his muscles (I feel disgusted writing this... but it's for the good of this fic!), which the others took notice at the slow pace and expression on his face; which brought up even more laughter. Sakura though, think it's not funny as she screamed like the HOWLER FUCKING MONKEY SHE IS! And wanted to bash Naruto! Before her Sensei stopped her and pushed her back towards the door before saying "Gomenasai, Hokage-sama, but they were persistent on coming here and ruining your meeting with Naruto; and the elders kind off pushed him" getting a nod from the old Kage.

"Very well, will you please take them back and leave MY OFFICE before I put him in jail for interrupting an important meeting" Kakashi was about to reply but the Uchiha beat him to it "What kind of meeting is more important than me? An Uchiha, I deserve to know what is going on here, maybe you have gone senile Old Man, maybe you should retire and let me be Hokag-" the Uchiha didn't get to finish his sentence as a massive wave of Killing Intent washed over him and the Advisors, who are now on their knee's breathing hard and visioning their death.

"Now listen here, GENIN" the Sandaime started "You may be an Uchiha, but that does not mean jack-shit to me! You are in my Village, you are in my Office, and you better damn well show me some RESPECT!" he said with anger present in his eyes and tone. "ANBU, get this trash out of my sight and dump them somewhere in the village! And while you're at it, throw out the Advisors to, they have been a thorn in my sight for too long. Kakashi, get your student out of here before I do the same to her as I did to the Uchiha" he ordered, gaining 'Yes Sir's' from his subordinate as they Shunshined out of the building with an extra kick, not wanting to face the wrath of the 'God of Shinobi'. Once they are out of sight, the Sandaime turned down the KI; Naruto looked at the Sandaime in awe before saying "Holy SHIT! That was awesome Jiji! You should have seen the fear on their faces, HA! Priceless!" Naruto was supporting a large grin whilst he said his piece, while the Sandaime looked on in shock at how his Grandson was not affected a bit by his KI, even someone like Kakashi's calibre was stiffened at being exposed to such KI, but here he was, looking at the boy who he considers his Grandson, not being affect at all.

"Well, you'll be seeing more of where that came from, the Civilian Council are a bunch that is quite determined if they want something... or if the Uchiha is related in any sense of the way. I could guess that that spoiled brat is going to the Council after this and demand your 'Flame Powers' from you, speaking of which, you haven't finished your story yet" said the Sandaime, as he began to channel some Chakra into a seal under his desk, which indicate that it's a security seal since the room glowed an eerie purple before it all dissipate; Naruto looked on confusingly at the Sandaime, who said "It's a security barrier, it prevents anyone or anything from entering or escaping, which means everything you say in the office will remain in the office, literally, you see there is a recorder right over there" the Sandaime said while he pointed to the oddly placed pencil in the desk.

Naruto has a sweat drop at the back of his head, he has been in the office for numerous numbers of times and never in his life would he guess that that oddly placed pencil was a recorder. 'I guess that's why the eraser part of that wooden pencil is pointing towards me, and seem to be out of reach of the old man' he thought, which made him have a bigger sweat drop before he said "Wait, then couldn't anyone just steal it and listen to our conversation?" questioned the muscular blonde

"Oh no, that pencil is something I invented myself and only me, the Yondaime and Jiraiya know of it" replied the Sandaime after which he gained a serious expression before saying "Please, continue your story, no one but us would know of it, unless you decided to tell someone"

Nodding, Naruto continued where he left off "Alright, so where was I? Ow yea, I waws smashed through a hollow tree and landed inside; there, I found what could probably be an ancient library, a small, comfortable library that my Ancestor left behind... I found shelf filled with books about the time before Chakra or the Rikudo Sennin" gaining wide eyes from the Sandaime at such a valuable piece of History, before he re-winded the words that Naruto said and questioned him "Wait? Ancestors? What do you mean Naruto-kun?" "Well" started the blond "There was also this chest in the back of the room with a blood seal on it, seeing that I got nothing better to do since I finished all the books there by the time I wanted to open the chest, I cut my palm open and then the lock glowed blue before it opened and then this" he points to the clothing "is what is inside, with a strange looking Fruit and some instructions"

The Sandaime nodded at the informationa and asked in a confused tone "Instructions? For what Naruto-kun?" the blonde merely looked at him and then suddenly Naruto caught on fire; the Sandaime panicked again and was about to hurl the glass of water at the Blonde but before he could, Naruto said "Wait, wait, wait, don't worry Jii-san, this is what the books are for, instruction on how to weild the Mera Mera No Mi" stated the blonde

The Sandaime looked at the now flaming blonde in front of him, before he chuckled and said "Only you could surprise me like this. Now, you mentioned something about a Fruit?"

"Ah yes" the Blonde replied "I got this power because of the Fruit and before you interrupt me, let me explain" with that, the blonde explained everything that he has read in the hollow tree to the person he considered his Grandfather, who was by now, gawking at Naruto, his brain is unable to process that a simple Fruit is able to grant the one who ate it such power. It was an hour later that the Blonde finish his explanation, including the some parts of Luffy's and Ace's life and how they are his ancestors. "They also said that the Rikudo Sennin ate a devil fruit that caused him to gain those eyes. The Fruit was never recorded because they have never encountered a Fruit that is able to change the eyes, since there are only the three types of effect that the Fruit gives. The Rikudo Sennin used the power of the eyes to 'unlock' the hidden potential that all living being has, and that is our Chakra today, or that's what the book said" finished Naruto. He looked to his gawking Grandfather with mirth present in his eyes as he had the same impression when he first read the stories.

After a minute of silence, the Sandaime came back to reality and looked at Naruto "Well, that was one hell of an explanation... but it was none the less informative; tell me, are there anymore of this devil fruit?" questioned the Sandaime

"Well" Naruto scratched his chin in thought "I don't think so, I believe that the Rikudo Sennin used his powers to convert the ones who have eaten the Devil Fruit into the Bloodlines today, guess that explains why Kiri has the most Bloodlines over all the Nations; they're the closest Village near the ocean where the Fruit Originated from" he finally said after a minute of thinking.

Nodding, the Sandaime said "Good, you could not tell what is going to happen if the wrong people get their hands on the power of those Fruits. Now that you're done, could you please return to your home or train for the Exam in one month's time, while this old man, he plays one-.. sorry, Konohamaru's rubbing off on me" stated the Old Man as he was about to sing a children song in front of Naruto, who gave him a blank look, before the Sandaime cleared his throat "Anyways, I need to get back to doing this godforsaken paperwork! *sniff*"

Naruto was about to leave before he looked at the Sandaime and said "Hey Jiji, if you promise me anything I want, I'll tell you the secret to defeating paperwork-" his words was stopped when the Sandaime appeared in front of him, on his knees, bowing his head ever so often "PLEASE!" he screamed "ANYTHING! I'LL GIVE YOU ANYTHING! A CLAN, THE FORBIDDEN SCROLL! JUST PLEASE HELP AN OLD MAN! GIVE HIM SOME MERCY! I'LL EVEN DRESS LIKE GAI *shudders* IF I HAVE TOO BUT PLEASE!" he kept on ranting about giving Naruto everything and doing something completely embarrassing for the secret, while said person was looking at the Sandaime with a blank look, seeing the Hokage, the most powerful Ninja in the Village, begging on his hands and knees to a Genin, it was sad.

"Alright, alright, Geez, you don't have to bow to me. *sigh* It's the Shadow Clone Jutsu, have fun Jiji" said Naruto as he made his way to the door, the security barrier has already dropped the moment the Sandaime was begging in front of Naruto. Speaking of which, the Sandaime was now in mid-bow with his eyes wide open and his jaw hanging loosely. He kept in that position for a few minutes before he shouted in Out Of Character kind of way "ARIGATO NARUTO!"

The Blonde, who has just exited the Hokage Tower, just shook his head. Glad that he could help the Old Man who tried his best to make his childhood... liveable. Naruto is now making his way towards his home to get some well deserved rest; on the way home though, he has been receiving looks from the female population of the Village, Civilian and Ninjas alike are giving him 'looks' and it's not the usual glare that he has received for the first few years of his life. This is really making him uncomfortable, especially with some of the women openly drooling and lust visible in their eyes. The male population though, glared at him though they now have a "Legitimate" reason to do so; he was hogging their wives, girlfriends, crush and lovers just by walking. IT'S NOT FAIR! They screamed in their heads while crying animatedly.

**~ Next Day ~**

Naruto woke up nice and early to get on with training. Walking to his bathroom, he does his morning routine and comes out of the shower, still wearing Ace's clothes that he has acquired in the Forest of Death, and made his way out. He was walking the slightly crowded street of Konoha and saw his Sensei walking towards him with his face buried in his book; once they were in front of each other; Naruto stopped, followed by Kakashi as he put his back away and look at Naruto casually. There was an awkward silence between them before Kakashi said "Well?" getting a confused look from Naruto as he replied "Well what?"

Sighing, Kakashi said "You know, aren't you going to bother me with training... or anything?"

Naruto shook his head before he walked past Kakashi while saying "If you're not going to willingly teach me, then I see no point in chasing you and begging. I have better things to do than look for you and only getting advice that's not even helpful; so I decided that if you don't to teach me, I'll look for a Sensei who will"

This caused Kakashi to widen his eyes at his supposed to be hyper-active student. Never in his life would he thought that the blonde will have such intellect, especially after five days in the Forest of Death, he looked behind him to see that the blonde was already a few metres away. He was about to walk towards him but then he saw the transparent figure of his Sensei walking beside the blonde, he widened his eyes before shaking his head to get the image out of his mind; once he cleared the vision, he looked back only to see the blonde is nowhere in sight, he was about to look for Naruto but a voice interrupted him "Kakashi!", said person turned around to reveal the Gay Uchiha in all his glory "You promised you'd train me for the month! I'm waiting! And you should never make an Uchiha wait" said Sasuke as he was tapping his foot on the ground like a house wife catching her husband's hand in the cookie jar. Sighing to himself, Kakashi made his way towards the menstruating Uchiha, though he was looking back towards the direction Naruto set off too every few minutes as he was taking the Uchiha out of the village to get some private training, though he wished he could've done more to his other blonde student.

**~ With Naruto ~**

We find our blonde hero in front of the Konoha's Hot Spring getting ready to enter as he thought 'The Hot Spring, a good way to spend a quick break from training in the Forest before continuing' thought the Blonde; though he stopped walking when he heard giggling coming from the fence outside. Realizing what type of giggle that was, due to having Kakashi as a Sensei, he came out of the Hot Spring and saw a man with waist-length spiky white hair tied in a pony-tail with two shoulder length bangs, that he could hardly see, on both sides of his face. He wore a green short shirt kimono and matching pants; under which he wore mesh armour that showed out of the sleeves and legs of the outfit. His outfit was completed with hand guards, a simple black belt, traditional Japanese Geta (Wooden Sandals), a red cloak with two simple yellow circles with a fairly large scroll on his back.

Naruto saw the man peeping through a small hole in the wall whilst he writes down something in a small green book. Being the gentleman that Naruto is, which earned him *coughs* from the man with white hair and some people in the vicinity, he made his way behind the Sannin using all the stealth that he has mustered during his younger days in the village, took a deep breath, and breathed out a torrent of fire towards the unidentified Sannins ass, making said Sannin jump high up in the sky before he landed inside the women's side of the spring.

The next few hours was something akin to a movie for our little hero, as he watch one of the most exciting and amazing fights he have ever laid eyes on; hot women with huge jugs beating the crap out of that white-haired pervert, now Naruto may not be a pervert (to some degree), he still enjoys looking at women's bodies, especially when their jugs jiggle ever so often in those towels when they beat the poor man. Once the beating halt and the women returned to the spring, Naruto approached the half-dead body of the white-haired man and poke him with a stick he so inconveniently found in front of him.

*poke*

*poke*

*poke*

"WOULD YOU STOP THAT PLEASE!" screamed the white haired man as he stood up and brushed his clothing's like the beating he just received did not occur.

Amazed at such a quick healing rate, Naruto said "Well... that's what you get when you peek and disrespect women"

Jiraiya, finished with dusting himself off, look to see the one that caused him his misfortune, only to have his eyes widen as he saw the similar looks the boy in front of him has to his previous student, who is evidently the boy's father. Getting out of his shock at the very, VERY close resemblance, Jiraiya cleared his throat and said "So YOU'RE the one who burned my ass? Why did you do that? Dont you know who I am Jir-" he was interrupted by Naruto saying "Jiraiya of the Sannin, said to be the strongest of the three, also Toad Sage of Mt Myouboku, I know, Sarutobi-Jii-san talks about you when I was little. Nice meet you, names Portgas D Naruto" said Naruto while he bowed when he introduced himself, before he made his way towards the men's side of the spring while saying "It's nice 'meeting' you an all but I to take a break before I continue my training for the Exams, Bye"

Naruto was about to enter when he heard the Sannin say "You competing? Hmm... That's nice, who's your Sensei?" he saw Naruto scowl a bit before he said "Ehh, Hatake Kakashi, but he's probably busy training the Uchiha to bother with me; ow well... I'll just figure something out myself, like every other time" Naruto whispered the last part, but the Sannin heard it, and can't help but feel sorry for the blonde.

'Sensei said I should teach the kid, and Kakashi apparently abandoned him. Meh, might as well' thought Jiraiya and said "Then how bout I train you? I'm obviously stronger than Kakashi and you could... 'Shove it in his face' once you defeat the Uchiha; how 'bout it?"

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the odd request, sure he heard the Sannin taking on apprentices, but taking an interest in HIM? Something is off, thought the blonde but seeing that being trained as a Sannin is a once in a life-time opportunity, he looked at the Sannin in the eyes and nodded with a big grin; the grin was mirrored by Jiraiya as he told the boy to follow him.

It took a while but the both of them finally arrived at a clearing with a waterfall, and a shallow lake. Looking around, Naruto find the place to be quite relaxing and promised himself to come back here if he has the chance. He heard coughing from behind him and turned around only to see Jiraiya performing some hand seals and a burst of smoke appeared under him. Once the smoke dispersed, it revealed to be a Toad, twice as tall as Jiraiya was and about as long as an average house, the colour red with blue, uneven spots across its body. Jiraiya jumped down from the top of the Toad's head and landed beside it.

"Okay Gaki" he began "I will teaching you the art of summoning! Huh? How 'bout it? Pretty awesome right?" asked the Sannin with excitement clear in his voice. He looked at Naruto, and saw his eyes narrowing at the Scroll that the Frog just unrolled from its tongue, but soon shrugged and walked over to the Scroll that was laid down in front of Jiraiya.

Naruto unrolled the scroll and saw an open slot, right beside a name that caused him to narrow his eyes again, 'Okay I don't understand, first, a Sannin just happen to be in the Hot Springs the moment I want to take a soak, then, he asked if he could train me, ME, the village pariah when there would probably be more better candidate, then he asks me to sign the Toad contract next to the Yondaime's name; what is going on here?' he questioned himself

Jiraiya saw the look of confusion ran across his face, but then saw him slowly put his thumb near his mouth and bit it enough to draw blood. He then saw Naruto write his name 'Portgas D Naruto, why does that name seem familiar? Where have I heard it before' thought the Sannin before he filled that information for later as his student have finally wrote his name and rolled the scroll before the Toad grabbed it with its tongue and disappears in a 'PUFF' of smoke.

"Alright Gaki, now that you're done, let me show you the hand signs" and with that, Jiraiya bit his thumb and performed the respective hand seal slowly so that Naruto would not miss the seals. Once Naruto could perform the hand seals in a sufficient amount of speed, Jiraiya told him to add chakra to it.

By the end of the day, a tired and exhausted Naruto is found lying on the ground after he manage to summon a small orange toad by the name of Gamakichi, who asked for candy at the first moment of notice.

This routine for the duo of Naruto and Jiraiya continued for the next five days, where Naruto managed to summon bigger and bigger Toads each passing night until finally, Jiraiya deemed him ready to summon the boss; and that's what they have been working on all day on the sixth day of their training.

Naruto took a deep breath before he gathered all the Chakra he has at his current disposal, which wasn't high considering he has been using huge amount of Chakra all day since morning, and performed the Hand Seals in a blur before he slammed his hands on the ground, a large 'PUFF' of smoke appeared and a Giant, Greenish-Blue Toad appeared with two Tanto at its back. "*Huff* Sorry about that *Huff Huff* Gamahiro, I wasn't supposed to summon you *huff!*... I guess I didn't add enough chakra to summon the boss" Naruto said to the now identified Gamahiro to which a received a **"*****sigh*, ****It****'****s ****okay ****Naruto, ****Jiraiya ****did ****the ****same ****thing ****when ****he ****first ****got ****the ****Toad ****Contract; ****I ****guess ****I ****should ****get ****going, ****don****'****t ****want ****to interrupt****your ****training****"** and with that, the Giant Toad disappeared with another 'Puff' of smoke, leaving Naruto to land on the hard ground and collapse as soon as his feet felt the hard surface that is dirt.

Jiraiya came towards Naruto and help lift him up before saying "Well, I must admit that you did amazing for first timer, being able to summon a Toad at Gamahiro's level on your sixth day, you should be proud"

"And proud I am it's just" Naruto started "It's just not enough, I need to get stronger, that way I would be able to protect those precious to me, like how Ace-Ojii and Luffy-Ojii protected theirs, and Sarutobi-Jii-san too"

"Well, you could always use the Kyuubi's Chakra you know" replied the Sannin

"Yeah, I know but... It doesn't feel right using it, I don't want to end up hurting my precious people by using its Chakra" stated Naruto with conviction

Sighing, Jiraiya told Naruto to follow him for a walk. Naruto, already gaining enough strength to walk beside the Sannin, followed him; maybe a walk is something he need. They stopped in front of a very, VERY deep ravine; Naruto giving Jiraiya a questioning look, was about to ask but was cut off by Jiraiya saying "I know you don't want to use the Kyuubi's Chakra but sometimes, to protect those 'precious to you', you have to do something you don't like" and before Naruto could understand what the Pervert in front of him was saying, Jiraiya pushed Naruto into the ravine while saying "Use the Kyuubi's Chakra and you could survive, it's for your own good, Naruto"

Naruto starred at the Sannin with wide eyes before he screamed in fright at falling from such a height. He continued plummeting down the ravine and tried to apply Chakra to his hands so that he could stick to the walls, but he was falling too fast and the walls were too slippery to be gripped; which left the blonde still falling... He continued to scream but stopped after a minute, catching his breath and summoning a piece of meat he always has in his pouch; he took a nice long bite before he sealed it back and continued screaming.

Jiraiya, seeing what the blonde did when he stopped screaming, sweat dropped at the display 'Really Gaki? Even when you're falling to your death you still have the time and concentration to eat? God, his ancestors must be crazy' thought the Sannin as he was told by Naruto himself about his powers from the Fruit and his ancestors. The Sannin promised to help the blonde with the Flame Techniques once he finished the summoning yesterday and said Sannin was giddy at seeing someone 'control' an element without pushing Chakra or Making hand seals.

Back with Naruto, he was currently 'lying' on his back, trying to relax and go to sleep; maybe a little rest would help him figure things out. It was about a minute later that the blonde finds himself inside his mindscape, a reddish-brown sewer like place that looks as if it hasn't been washed for a decade. The blonde, following his instinct, walked towards a random direction and ended up in front of a humongous gate, so huge in fact, that he could not see the top of it, with a piece of paper with the word 'Seal' holding the gate together. Deducing that this must be the Kyuubi's cage, since there is practically nothing else other than the demon sealed inside of him... right? Naruto took a step forward and neared the Gate. He was about to say 'Hello' but a missive claw struck him in the chest, though it didn't seem to cause any effect as the part that was struck turned into flames, leaving the rest of the body in relative peace.

Naruto looked down at his 'wound', then trailed the claw up to its paw, then wrist, elbow, shoulders, before he set his eyes on one of the most beautiful pair of eyes he has ever seen, if it wasn't emitting any rage, malice, anger or disdain; it would have been the prettiest pair of eyes he has ever seen. Once Naruto got over his shock, he stepped back and let the flames that gather in around the hole 'regenerate' the meat that was there before saying "What the hell is wrong with you? You haven't seen or talked to anyone in fifteen years and then when one person shows up you strike them in the chest? Did the Shinigami took something else besides you physical body or is it just you?" questioned Naruto before he thought 'Thank God I don't have a shirt on, and wow, what magnificent eyes... never knew the Kyuubi was female, huh, must of been that time of the month', little that he know, the Kyuubi could hear his thoughts and was now confused whether she should be shocked, or flushed; shock because here was the very first person to ever guessed that she was a female and flushed because said person just complimented her eyes.

Naruto seeing the look on Kyuubi's face, realized something "You... can read my thoughts... can't you?" he asked awkwardly... which he received silence from inside the cage and knew that he was right... "Damn"

There was an awkward silence between the two as they tried to say something but can't as everytime they open their mouths, they close it back up. A second later, the Kyuubi said in a slight, feminine voice, **"****You ****know ****you****'****re ****still ****falling ****right?****"**... 'Damn' thought the blonde and was about to say something about lending Chakra but was interrupted by the Kyuubi giggling and said** "****Worry ****not ****Ningen, ****time ****here ****passes ****by ****slower ****than ****time ****outside, ****so ****it****'****s ****safe ****here... ****for ****now. ****And ****imagine ****my ****surprise ****that ****my ****container ****is ****the ****descendant ****of ****none ****other ****than ****Monkey ****D ****Luffy ****and ****Portgas ****D ****Ace, ****what ****an ****interesting ****family ****you ****have, ****Naruto-kun****"**

"Wait" came the reply from the blonde "You know who my ancestors are?"

"**Ahh, ****Technically ****I ****don****'****t ****BUT, ****I ****did ****know ****them ****when ****I ****WAS ****the ****Juubi ****No ****Ookami, ****I ****was ****nothing ****but ****a ****small ****pup ****back ****then****" **Which she got a confused look from the blonde before she sighed and said **"****Sit ****down ****Kit, ****it****'****s ****going ****to ****be ****a****long ****explanation****" **With that, the Kyuubi explained how she was once part of a greater power called the Juubi No Ookami, who's power got divided into Nine Intellectual being that are now known as the Nine Biiju. When she was nothing but a small pup, she was being poached by the marines as they were using here as an experiment on combining Devil Fruits, though she managed to escape and rescued by Ace during one of his travels before he found Whitebeard. **"****I ****would ****have ****re-combined ****my ****powers ****together ****but ****I****'****ve ****been ****sealed ****from ****one ****container ****to ****another ****that ****I ****hardly ****have ****five ****minutes ****in ****the ****outside ****world. ****I ****COULD ****have ****forced ****myself ****out ****but, ****seeing ****that ****I ****have ****been ****attached ****to ****the ****previous ****hosts ****and ****seeing ****your ****child hood, ****I ****just ****can****'****t. Forcing my way through would only serve as killing you and I would like to avoid that as much as possible****"**

After hearing her story, Naruto was at awe at her, one for knowing his ancestors and two for being a powerful being that was second to none (until the Rikudo Sennin); though he also felt sadness for her as she was separated from... herself and not being able to fell 'complete', and also a bit guilty that she was now imprisoned in him and halting her from achieving her dream. Getting into conclusion, Naruto said "How about we make a deal" gaining the attention of the Vixen "Since you are currently the most powerful of all demons, you must have some 'qualities' that allow you to defy the laws of nature and similar things like that, right?" getting a nod from the Kyuubi "Then how about this, you upgrade my Mera Mera No Mi to godly level, so Godly that nothing... or close to nothing could kill me, that includes the Biiju being ripped out of you, and you be my wife or 'mate' as you say it, and I'll free you" said Naruto with a large grin at mentioning 'wife' and ungodly power

The Kyuubi stood stock still at what had just been said to her, upgrading the Mera Mera No Mi would be s synch since she has seen what Ace could do with it but becoming his wife, that's something that caught her off guard, nobody, not even some of the male Biiju has ever asked her to be their 'mate' and now, a lowly human, and muscular, handsome, strong and powerful lowly human has asked her to be his mate; in turn she will get her freedom, the thought of freedom made her drool.

She considered her options and decided that marriage was a small price to pay for freedom of over decades of imprisonment. She looked at Naruto, who still has that charming grin stitched to his face, before she glowed red and seem too shrunk in size. Once the glow ended, Naruto opened his eyes and nearly flew back from a nose bleed as the figure in front of him was something that he or even Ero-Jiraiya could imagine; In front of him was a goddess in human form, an angel that fell from the heaven to visit him, a hot sexy devil that came from hell, a- "I think that's enough metaphor for now Naru-kun" said the Kyuubi in a beautiful, melodic voice, a voice that reminded him of a harp, a voice that could soothe the most rampaging of beast, a voice tha- "NARUTO!" screamed the red-head in front of said person.

Naruto scratched the back of his head nervously while saying "Hehehe, sorry, kind of got lost in the moment there". Naruto was now getting a better look at the girl, no women, no angel, yes, angel in front of him. She has fiery red hair, which reminded him of the one from Suna's, that travels down her back and stopped right at the lower back, she has orange-red eyes, 'My favourite colour', he thought, that seem to burn with an intense heat and seem to radiate power. She has a glass hour body that all girls, young or old, would be jealous off, her bust, a Low – Med D-Cup, compliments her rear. She is currently wearing a red, battle Kimono with orange flames on the bottom and flowers above the flame that looks like its slightly burning.

Naruto shook his head to get any dirty thoughts out of his mind, it seems that only six days with the pervert and he already 'contaminated' parts of his mind. Once the thoughts were gone, for now, Naruto approached the gate and leaned in, only to be captured in an intense make-out session by the goddess before him. A few seconds of kissing, tongue battles and groping later, both separated and took gulps of air and looked in each other's eyes before Naruto said "So, is that a yes?" which he received a nod and another kiss on the lips.

Naruto took one step back and said "So Kyu-" He was interrupted by a "Kotome" from inside the cage "Sorry" Naruto said "My name, it's not Kyuubi, its Kotome". Nodding, Naruto continued where he left off "So Kotome-chan, how are you supposed to 'upgrade' my Mera Mera No Mi?"

"Well" drawled out Kotome "I can't FULLY upgrade it until your body could handle the stress, which I estimate to be in another two or three years BUT" she quickly said seeing the saddened look on her now unofficial husband's face "I could tweak it a bit by... say, increasing the propulsion of the flames making it stronger though a bit harder to control but the results would be worth it. Water would also be less of a problem as I will remove the weakness that all Devil Fruit users have, and your flames, with enough power, could probably win over water, though it takes a lot of concentration and strength for you to do that" Kotome finished her explanation and smiled seeing her husband's happy face but suddenly it grew sad as he suddenly remembered what she said "But, If you can't upgrade my Mera Mera No Mi in two or three years, then I won't be able to free you till then. Are you sure you're going to be alright?" Naruto asked, concern for his newly unofficial wife

Smiling at the kindness her new husband has, she walked towards the gate and stopped before she went past the gate, she motioned Naruto to come closer, which he did. Kotome then leaned in and gave a soft, gentle kiss on Naruto's lips before saying "Yeah, I'll be fine, as long as you visit every night and 'accompany' me Naru-kun" she said seductively while opening her battle Kimono a bit, slightly showing her ample breast and quick flash of her crimson lingerie. That was all the motivation Naruto needed as the small mind that have been corrupted by Jiraiya expanded to nearly 2/5 of his mind; Naruto nodded furiously but stopped once Kotome said the next line "Good, now to start the procedure, rip of half the seal, that way I could easily alter your Mera Mera No Mi and maybe create a mental bridge between our minds"

Naruto, following her instructions, ripped of half of the seal and was suddenly hit by a wave of Youki as he felt his body burn, which is funny really because his body is suppose to be made out of fire. Naruto was about to scream in pain but a reassuring look from Kotome stopped him from doing that, he has a 'wife' now, and he shall not show weakness in front of her, he will protect her, she is now part of his precious person.

**~ Outside of his Mind ~**

We now find the relaxing, freefalling blonde asleep with a big bubble coming out of his noses and he snored loudly; it has been a few minutes since the blonde was pushed down the ravine and Jiraiya was getting nervous, he couldn't see the blonde anymore and don't know what is happening, sure the blonde didn't want to use the Kyuubi's chakra but he never thought he was this stubborn, he could have summoned some of the other Toads that are big enough to get him out of that ravine but after he summoned Gamahiro, 'I don't think he has enough chakra', thought the Sannin

He was about to turn around and explain to his Sensei how he killed the Yondaime's son but stopped when a large 'PUFF' was heard from the ravine. Jiraiya turned around, only to scream in terror as the massive body of Gamabunta came descending towards him. He screamed and ran animatedly away from the Giant cannonball of death that is a Giant Rusty-Red Toad and ducked under a rock formation, cowering all the while as he observed his student on top of Gamabunta and said Toad talking about taking a test to prove that he is worthy of summoning the Toad Clan.

It was a few hours later that Gamabunta has deemed the boy worthy and used his long tongue to lower the completely exhausted blonde the ground and dispelled the same way he was summoned. Jiraiya made his way to the boy leaning against a tree for support and was about to say 'Congratulations' when said blonde appeared in front of him with a fire-covered leg and struck him right in the gonads before shouting "THAT'S FOR THORWING ME DOWN A RAVinee" the blonde fainted in exhaustion as he finished his sentence and succumb to a well deserved rest.

The Sannin, having recovered from the kick due to lots and lots or painful, very, VERY painful experience, looked at the boy with pride.

'You definitely are his son, you're going to go far Gaki"

* * *

><p>AND DONE! THE LONGEST CHAPTER I HAVE EVER WRITTEN THUS FAR! If you are wondering why the KyuubiKotome agreed to marrying Naruto... well think about it this way, no one has ever proposed to her ever since she was born, and that was decades ago, and if marrying someone who you have 'technically' been there since said person was born to gain freedom and a mate, of course you would agree... people are always desperate for companionship... its already proven so for those who wants to complain... SHUT UP!... now, next chapter is Chunin Exam... Neji vs Naruto... and a twist.

Ow, if there is someone here wanting to say that "this is impossible" "that is impossible" blah blah blah... save it, its fanfiction.. any damn thing could happen... but I welcome constructive criticism... P.S. I am not your scapegoat so if your stressed while writing a review, eat your thumbs

Umm... I guess I made the pairings a little too soon and made it to a Naruto/Kotome(Kyuubi) thing... but dont worry, I will have other girls.. maybe like.. 5 more.. or less... and i want rare pairings... Kurotsuchi is in.. I like her, she's hot...

**IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS, COMPLIMENTS, CRITICISM (just dont bash) OR WHATEVER... FEEL FREE TO REVIEW AND DONT FORGET TO PUT THAT LINE! C'MON! IT'LL BE REALLY AWESOME! I WANNA KNOW HOW MUCH PEOPLE I SURPRISED XDDD! PLZZZ AS A FAVOR FOR ME! *BIG SMILE***

BattleCharger - Running out of exit phrase! CHAH!


End file.
